Mobile devices may use Internet-based services that leverage the mobile device's location to implement or improve the functionality they provide. Mobile devices may possess hardware capable of determining their location via a global positioning system (GPS) receiver, Wi-Fi triangulation, cellular triangulation, or other means. This detected location may be communicated to an Internet-based service, for use by the Internet based service in the provisioning of its functionality. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.